Ephod of the High Priest
thumb |left | 150px | Zone(s): Underworld, Midgaard Forest, Sanctuary, Troglodyte Cave, Sieged Castle, Great Eastern Desert 'Constructible Type': Equipment 'Constructible Description:' This is the Ephod of the High Priest. It is made of the finest gold and blue, purple, and scarlet yarn, and of finely twisted linen. The shoulder pieces are attached to the corners so it can be fastened. Its skillfully woven waistband is of one piece with the ephod and made of the same materials. Attached to the shoulder pieces are two mounted onyx memorial stones, engraved like a seal with the names of the sons of Israel. 'Clues:' :Blue and Gold Spindle "Have you seen the traveling merchant with the amazing yarn?" Renatus (Ravenna) asks. "He bought it from an adventurer who said the task of obtaining it was sheer drudgery. But it was the most amazing color of BLUE I have ever seen! Please keep an eye out for it. Now, what can I get for you today?" :Scarlet and Gold Wool Ahkeem (New Thalos) gets an excited look in his eye. He looks around suspiciously. "A nomad merchant had some amazing scarlet yarn!" he says. "But he refused to sell it to me for any price. I did learn that he obtained it from an adventurer, who said it could be found in the forest west of Midgaard. I would love to have some! A garment made from such yarn would be worth a Sultan's ransom." :Finely Twisted Gold and Linen Hakiem (Sanctuary) has been watching your approach. He sizes you up carefully. "You are not a child come to me for adventure stories," he says deliberately. "I can see that you have adventures of your own to tell about." He stops to draw thoughtfully on his pipe, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I have heard it said that the greatest wizard in all of Sanctuary is seeking some perfectly made linen twist. They say he has divined that he might use it to remove the curse which torments him." :Purple and Gold Skein Linda (Skara Brae) is nearly bubbling over with excitement. "I have finally seen colors in a man-made yarn to rival what nature has!" she cries happily. "An adventurer came in to buy some flowers for his wife, to match the amazing yarn he had discovered. He said he took it from a god deep within his followers' stronghold, along with his usual treasure. He also told me a rumor of another colored yarn of equal beauty!" :Onyx Memorial Stones The Jeweler (Midgaard) looks outside, then looks at you and whispers, "I will tell you of an item which I would love to obtain. It is a pair of onyx seals! Never before have I seen such craftsmanship! A vassal of De Grance wanted to be assured that it was a gift worthy of a noble before he would give them." The Jeweler glances about, then whispers even more softly, "I have also heard a rumor that there are other items of great craftsmanship in circulation." :Flat Clay Tablet Bazalel (Great Eastern Desert) turns to look you in the eye, then says, "Why do all of the merchants see only profit in what we make? Some of what we make can be blended to make something far greater than the sum of its parts." Bazalel sighs, and returns to searching for just the right color. 'Required Components (Spoilers):' :blue and gold spindle- Drudgery, Underworld :scarlet and gold wool- Ancient Trees, Midgaard Forest :finely twisted gold and linen- Enas Yorl, Sanctuary :purple and gold skein- Statue of Golgar, Troglodyte Caves :onyx memorial stones- Vault Keeper, Seiged Castle :flat clay tablet- Bazalel, Great Eastern Desert (!rent) 'Assembly Command:' make ephod Category:Quests